


Deareast [Español]

by Casmopoop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Esto es muuuuy gay, M/M, fue el comienzo de muchos fics que escribi, lo escribi a las dos de la mañana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmopoop/pseuds/Casmopoop
Summary: Un momento en la mañana, entre Chris y Aleksi





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer fic de YOI.   
> No se escribir personajes canon demasiado bien si no estan involucrados personajes que yo halla creado asi que esperen muchos fics con interaccion de oc's

**_Dearest, though you're the nearest to my heart_ **

**_Please don't ever ummm yeah ever say we'll part_ **

Aleksi se revolvió entre las sabanas, sus piernas entrelazadas con las de Christophe solo lograban enredarlas más. La canción de la radio no lograba despertarlo por completo, ni esa linda canción ni la más ruidosa mezcla de metal podría, después de aquella noche.

**_You scold, and you are so bold_ **

**_Yes together ummm yeah our love will grow old_ **

Tenía los brazos debajo de los de él, fijos en sus finos costados y sus manos unidas en su espalda; Chris por otro lado tenía las manos delicadamente puestas en sus glúteos, unidos pues en un tierno abrazo que una pareja de amigos no debería de usar. Pero en sus mente, no había ninguna línea que separara aquello como una muestra de cariño y confianza, en el pequeño mundo que componían no había ni una sola línea.

**_You may-ay-ay-ay be a million miles away_ **

**_Please believe me ummm yeah when you hear me say_ **

**_I love you, I love you_ **

Las manos de Chris eran tibias sobre su piel fría por la brisa invernal que entraba por la ventana supuestamente cerrada. Aquella brisa mecía las persianas de madera, haciéndolas entrechocar entre ellas, creando una peculiar tonada que junto con la voz de Buddy Holly lo mandaba de nuevo a los brazos de Morfeo, de vuelta a _sus_ brazos.

 

**_Come ho-o-o-ome, keep me from these sleepless nights_ **

**_Try my love again ummm yeah_ **

-Estás despierto ¿Verdad _Leksi_?- Su voz era profunda y suave como una caricia. Su aliento le pego en el rostro, olía a menta, a alcohol.

Aleksi no se molestó en contestar, soltó un sonido que podría pasar por un bostezo y enterró su rostro en su pecho, entre las sabanas. Todo su cuerpo parecía emitir tibieza y los latidos de su corazón eran otra nana más. Era como si todo estuviera en su contra y quisiera volverlo a dormir.

- _Leksi_.- Volvió a llamarlo. Sus manos apretaron la carne de sus glúteos, haciéndole emitir un levísimo gemido contra la piel de pecho. Su cuerpo entonces se movió, casi con pereza hacía abajo, hasta que su cabeza estuviera debajo de la de Aleksi, hasta que sus labios le dejaron un delicado beso en su cuello. El finlandés dejo escapar otro sonido, rozando el área de la lujuria. Enterró su nariz entre los cabellos rubios de Chris e inhalo profundamente. Era un olor tan familiar. Sus manos apretaron más los músculos de la espalda del suizo, casi desesperado por tenerlo más cerca de él. No era desesperación, era casi imposible no quererlo cerca, en cuerpo y alma. Chris le planto castos besos en el nacimiento de su cuello, en la dulce línea de su mandíbula y por último en ese pequeño espacio entre el cuello y el hombro, ese espacio que lo volvía como masa entre sus brazos. Aleksi entono entonces un gemido más alto, su cuerpo se tensó y se relajó simultáneamente, su erección rozo desvergonzada el muslo de Chris y el calor que ese hombre le producía inicio su lento asenso en su vientre. Sintió aquellos labios alzarse en una pícara sonrisa contra la piel tibia de su cuello y su caliente miembro acunándose entre sus piernas, lista cuando él lo estuviera.- _Bonjour mon amour_

**_I'm gonna treat you right, ummm yeah, I'm gonna treat you right_ **

****

**Author's Note:**

> La Canción es Dearest de Buddy Holly.


End file.
